


[LyricStuck] Light in the Hallway

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light in the Hallway, Lyricstuck, Song fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I dont know how to explain this





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Actual animatic/Lyricstuck --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KS7bohPQ0V4  
> Just the song --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IlYG8JL5_8

 

 

_ Close your eyes, _

 

_ lay your head down _

 

_ Now it's time to sleep _

 

_ May you find great adventure _

 

_ As you lie and dream _

 

_ If you're scared of the darkness _

 

_ I will calm your fear _

 

_ There's a light in the hallway _

 

_ So you know I'm here _

 

_ So count your blessings every day _

 

_ It makes the monsters go away _

 

_ And everything will be okay _

 

_ You are not alone _

 

_ You are right at home _

 

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

 

_ You won't need me forever _

 

_ But I'll still be here _

 

_ For we all have our nightmares _

 

_ Even me, my dear _

 

_ From now on, if you need me _

 

_ You can sing this song _

 

_ There's a light in the hallway _

 

_ Burning all night long _

 

_ So count your blessings every day _

 

_ It makes the monsters go away _

 

_ And everything will be okay _

 

_ You are not alone _

 

_ You are right at home _

 

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

 

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

 

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Half of these panels i hate, the other half i love  
> heres the post on tumblr and you should reblog it plz and thank u  
> http://confused-bird.tumblr.com/post/155130877324/lyricstuck-light-in-the-hallway


End file.
